Blast me for a fool!
by Captain Morgan Adams
Summary: (Rated M-explicit sexual content-violence-language-)This is a story about a young woman who took the plunge from our world and into a strange new place to find real freedom, adventure, and even love. From swashbuckling pirates and treasure to exploding stars and planets, the romantic interest between Morgan and Silver will grow within the voyage of a lifetime.
1. Sparks And Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any movie content or characters from the movie Treasure Planet used in this fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading! - more chapters to come!**

**I would like to introduce myself to this writing community- and what a better way to do that than by writing my first chapter! SO excited!**

**This is my first story and I am pumped to keep it up and going. Enjoy—**

**replaced chapter due to text wall reading issue.**

"The meeting had gone better than I thought it would." he whispered to himself in a gruff thick Irish bark.

The nights were beginning to become cold, and the light began to fade earlier in the day as winter approached. The coat he wore covered most of his clothing nicely, but even still it was beginning to annoy him. Someone would notice and ask some stupid question on where the renaissance fair was and laugh. He did not really understand what that meant, but he would rather not be pointed out by people in public. At least with the cash he was to receive tonight would cover any cost for clothing. He needed to 'blend in.', as the stranger he spoke to put it. The man was close to entering his early thirties, somewhat tanned and not too noticeable. A closer look from anyone could tell he dressed strangely for the normal cloths you would see in stores around this time of year. He wore hand sewn clothing, a little baggy but it clung enough to his body to protect him from the harsh night air. A large cloak coat, tan colored shirt, brown leather vest, and thick black cloth pants and baggy leather boots. It was bad enough he was transformed into this human form for a week. This body had odd senses, and strange…'equipment'. He shivered in discomfort. That alone took a day to figure out how to work.

As he started to walk quietly towards the darkened dirt road, he looked closely at the side of the building. There was a package waiting for him. He picked up the bag and as he strolled around the scrub oaks and turned the corner towards the larger trees near the beach ahead of him. He began to rub his scruffy chin in thought.

~Of course, no one else can be trusted with this. I have to find her before the gateway is shut. I need to just remember where that old sea dog told me to go- some shop on the corner I passed earlier this week. ~All that bullocks on "The choice of the choice is the one for the choosing". Absolute nonsense…I bet that bastard expects me to catch her in a bloody fish net if I had no other choice. I am NOT that desperate.~

The road was leading him somewhere near the outskirts of the city, the lights still glimmering in the distance as he disappeared near the abandoned shoreline.

~Such a strange place. No starships…~ he thought as he looked up at the plane flying overhead. ~…hardly what I would call one anyway…or was it an airship? ~

He did not understand this place; it was nothing like the last planet he visited. Even the stars here were unfamiliar. Within a few minutes he found the cave he was sent to before the portal device was permanently shut down.

~From the looks of things, it would not be difficult to convince her of escaping this hellhole and find her freedom. ~ he mused, as he sat by the make shift fire pit. It was finally happening tomorrow, he would finally see what she looked like before this whole mess even happened.

The time would be brief, not even a week really to be able to see her.

A few sparks later and he had a proper fire and some food and drink to help settle his mind. He opened the package and pulled out a few maps, some forms of money and a metal globe with different markings scribbled into it across the entire surface.

"Aye, the lass will be lucky to find you and me tomorrow alright." he said as he tossed the gold metal ball into his other hand and into his coat pocket, roaring with laughter.

He leaned back on a soft mat and pillow with a wide grin on his face. As the thoughts of what silly cloths she might be wearing, or what color her hair might be, what she would say, he began to dose off to sleep. With one final wish to see her face, a thought crossed his mind that made him pause.

~ Well this can work, it has to…but what if the lass says no? ~ He shrugged of the thought, knowing how spontaneous she liked to be, and rolled over to sleep.

The next day began well enough, the man found his way to the main street where he was instructed to find suitable clothes and the girl, if he played his cards right. He planned on watching the store and wait for her to walk in to work after he bought what he needed. He noticed that the vehicles were not clogged like they were the day before which was odd since this city is usually crowded. This could be his chance to get in, and out again without much notice. He jiggled the handle of the small store at the corner, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Blast it all!" he barked as he read the opening time for the store and then to the clock inside. ~3 bloody minutes. The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can leave this stinkin' planet..~ he thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his large chest.

He did not notice the young red headed woman, staring at him a few feet away from his brawny figure. He jumped a bit when she spoke up directly at him. ~no it can't be...~ he thought in amazement. It was her, standing within reach of him.

"Hey, let me go ahead and open the door. I'll help you around the store once I do.", she said, pausing to get a look at him, "…sound good?".

He was noticeably annoyed at himself, but his mood softened a bit when he looked at the pale skinned girl. ~All alone, and not even showin' an ounce of fear- she hardly comes up to me collarbone. Why the lass can't be more than her mid-twenties. ~ he thought.

Plain enough in her winter clothes, but she stood there and stared at him directly in his eyes waiting for him to move. The way she held herself showed him that she was used to keeping her own in this place usually filled with people. She walked briskly towards the door in front of him and unlocked the door.

As she turned she held out her hand to shake his, saying "My name is Morgan, and if you like I can show you something similar to what you have on." She continued to hold her hand in place, waiting for him to shake it in return. ~Determined little lass, isn't she.~ he thought as he shook her hand with a brisk swipe of his.

Before he introduced himself, he reminded himself that if he said what his real name was- it could jeopardize the plan. He decided on a name within a millisecond and stated, "The name's Garran Silverman." Then just to keep up the pleasant appearance, he added "Thank ya kindly for openin' early. Gets quit cold outside 'round this time." She smiled back at him and let him enter first through the doorway, and she followed close behind and shut the door.

The store was simple enough. Inside there were garments that looked suitable to pick from. He walked around for a bit trying to pick a pair of trousers and noticed that Morgan woman was gone. As he looked around the store he found her near a machine with money near the opening at the bottom. Morgan looked up at him for a moment, and then her head snapped towards the door.

A much younger girl ran inside with an excited look of fear on her face. The girl rushed into the back and came out just as fast, spouting "So sorry, oh my god, I'm late, I'm sorry..." to the point where Morgan had to wave her hands to get her to stop talking. She placed both of her hands on the girl's shoulders to calm her down a bit before she spoke. "It's all right; I got here just in time. Everything is good to go whenever you are ready."

He moved a bit closer to the shirts, near the counter to hear them. "Interesting creature..." he muttered to himself.

Morgan lowered her voice a bit and said to the girl "I know you were already late, I got a call about you not checking in half an hour ago to for the till count. I already took care of it. I will stay to help the man waiting there while you go and do your job. I don't want to have to do this again, and besides you can use this as a learning experience to get better here. I want you to do well, that's why I stepped in- and if there is any trouble before I leave, I will take full responsibility for it ok?."

The young girl muttered a small "...thanks," and began to busy herself with work duties.

He paused for a moment to carefully look at Morgan. She had a good build for her age, she looked strong and commanding for a woman- but there was something there, in her lowered eyes. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to bother him. Certain things about her began to catch his thoughts while he walked through the store. The way she moved was one of them, like she was expecting something to happen.

Morgan looked back at him as he pretended to busy himself into looking for a pair of pants, muttering something to himself as he did. "Could it really be that easy...she'd probably leave now if I asked her." He stopped moving away and picked at a few pairs of shirts not to his liking on accident due to his constant distraction. When he moved down the aisle he heard someone walking towards him. He turned and saw Morgan with a few items of clothing for him, which looked alright enough and similar to his own personal attire.

"I am not really working today, but like I said I will help you out since she still needs to learn this on her own." She leaned in closer to him, and whispered " If I don't do this now, she will not be able to work under stress." Morgan moved down the aisle a bit and turned to look at his clothing he was wearing, and said "I'm sure you have had to learn on your own for something important in your life, right Garran?"

He paused for a moment to consider her words. Instead of answering her, he asked "Are you in charge here? From the way ya look and how ya talk makes me wonder, should I be callin' ya Cap'n?"

After hearing a stifled giggle, she stated "No, I am not "The Captain". I would not expect that after working here for only 2 months."

She paused for a second before adding, "Once I began to work here I was given trust over opening and closing shift since I was reliable. After the person I replaced was fired, it worked out alright. The guy stole from the store, drank on the job and did…"

He notices another pause from Morgan. She continued almost silently, adding "…other things here that he is already regretting."

He saw the look on her face and came to the conclusion that the man she spoke of must have done something horrible, and that Morgan had been involved. A bubbling hatred began to boil his blood as he heard this. She saw the look on his face and winced a bit.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

~blast it- I need to pay better attention to me own damned expressions! ~ He quickly gave her a reassuring look and nodded. " I didn't mean to frighten ya lass, but it's easy to tell from what I saw on our face a minute ago that he did something mean to ya, and it aint right seeing a strong lookin' woman like you bein' dragged down by even a thought of that kind of man."

She turned around with a fierce look and stared at him square in the eyes.

He pulled at his neck nervously with his right hand, thinking maybe he pushed his boundaries a bit sooner than he should have.

After a moment she looked away and said, "Your right." She led the way down the aisle without looking back to wait for him.

He caught up to her thinking ~ Dodged a bullet, thankfully enough~.

She sighed and continued, "Basically comparing myself to someone like that is not even fair. That would be like comparing a nun to a sailor." He cracked a small smile as she said the word 'sailor'. She honestly has no idea what she is on for once the week comes to an end, if all goes as planned- she might just become one.

~Lass has got guts enough for the both of us, if me intuition isn't failing me...~

Already a plan was forming on how to get him wedged into her world.

They both moved down and through a few isles with enough cloths for him to try on. She gestured for where he needed to go and he left without another word. While he was in the dressing room he noticed through a crack in the door. He looked through and noticed that she was standing some feet away with her face in her hand. She seemed to be thinking deeply, maybe about something important. He quickly moved away from the crack as she looked at his door before walking away towards the counter. He turned towards the tiny mirror in his dressing room.

~Alright, time to make a fool of me self. ~ he thought bitterly as he took of his cloths and picked up the first pair of trousers. After a good ten minutes of grunts, sounds of shuffling clothes, and a few profanities he left the room with the clothes she picked out to wear.

~At least these look somewhat suitable. The bloody clothes I picked out made me look like a damned barge full of garbage and ugly muscle. ~

He looked for Morgan to pay her once he left the dressing cubicle. He could not find her anywhere in the store, but the girl at the counter was there smiling at him, waiting for him. As he stumbled a bit with the clothes he had jumbled in his arms, Morgan came up beside him without notice and grabbed a few off his hands.

This gave him quit a turn, and he spoke up with more volume than he intended "Blast it all, woman you need to wear a bell! Silent as the night, this one..." He looked at the younger girl at the counter and saw her snickering as she agreed with him, but looked away when Morgan shot a look at her to get back to work.

"How much will do for the attire miss?" he asked while he placed a bank roll of money onto the counter.

Morgan stared at him.

"I take it you don't know how much you have there, or how to use money in this country- can I ask where you're from?" While he put most of the money back, Morgan told him what amount it was he owed and handed him back the change. He knew he had to leave quickly for his little plan to work. He spoke up after she was done and he headed towards the door "My apologies ma'am, but I don't like talking about my home. Makes me right sad thinkin' how far away I am from a good pint of ale!"

He turned to leave intentionally slower than usual, but paused as he heard Morgan walk up beside him.

"I know we just met today, but I know a good pub to visit. I have to go there anyway for a friend of mine. Care to join me tonight?" She was taken aback by her own daring at this point- but he stopped her doubt quickly enough with a wide grin that shot across his face.

Morgan began to talk again in a lower voice, "I have not really gone out in a while but you seemed like you had more on your mind than shopping for clothes."

She looked at him with just a hint of mischievousness that made him raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "I don't really know you at all, but you look like you need a bit of company, like me." She turned to head back in the store. "I will be at the booth section in the downtown plaza tonight- big place, can't miss it. I'll get there early and look for you if you decide to show."

He looked down at her a bit puzzled but decided to answer her. "It would be a most welcome gesture after bein' introduced to a lovely woman such as yourself." She let out a wide smile that made his chest puff out with pride.

"Besides lass, what is the worst thing that could come out of havin' a bit of fun on a night out at a market place?" And with a bellowing set of laughter, he turned to leave.

As he left the store and he laughed at his own cunning. ~Soon she will have to come find me either way once she finds it. ~ With that, he picked up his pace towards the beach again; glad for once that he was coming back to the city.


	2. strange encounter

**Rated M for sexual content.**

**I do not own any characters from Treasure Planet or any scenes from that movie.**

…**.but I do have lots of fun with them. "…oooh my,"**

**Replaced chapter due to text wall reading issue.**

As she watched the man turn away and head back down the street, a feeling of emptiness began to creep up in the back of her mind. She knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out from where. The way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, all of it- she needed to know why.

After taking a moment to consider the questions she might ask him tonight, she decided to think on it later. She picked up her shoulder sling bag and headed back to finish cleaning after Garran. Another worker came in and waved at Morgan before heading back to the register to start work. She raised her head to say something, but he was already busy with two people asking questions, most likely about the sale.

"Josh, I'll be heading out in a bit. I just wanted to make sure this was clean before I do." A few shuffles later she added, "Man, you should have seen the guy that was just here."

Josh raised his voice after pointing where the folks needed to go, and asked "What? What guy? Was it that creepy guy from a few blocks away that keeps trying to date you every week?"

She gave him a poisonous look before answering "No, that dude stays the hell away from me after I had a cop talk to him."

After picking up a few things from the dressing stall, she noticed a strange gold globe with indents, circles and lines all over it. ~_What on earth is that?~_

Almost forgetting that she was talking to Josh, she popped her head out and said, " No this guy basically looked like he was wearing a pirate outfit or something."

Josh looked back at her with a smirk and he shook his head and got back to work. Morgan looked back down at the glimmering object. She dropped the left over clothes on the chair, and bent down to pick it up_.~…looks like some sort of puzzle game, like a type of Rubik's cube thing..~ _

She was about to touch the metallic surface when a small shock hit her fingertips.

She backed her hand away a bit, but thought it was just static from handling the clothes. When she saw the tiniest prick on her finger a look of concern flashed on her face. After trying to find a pin in the clothes or floor, she turned back and picked up the object and placed it in her bag.

"Hey Josh, check this stall for any pins or nails- I think I cut my finger on something." She said as she dropped off the clothes at the counter, "…and put these away, I have to find that guy if he's still around. He left something that belonged to him I think."

With that she headed towards the door to leave. She didn't notice that the sphere had clicked silently inside her bag, beginning the cycle it was meant to complete now that it had the DNA registered.

Morgan looked up and down the street and the outside sitting areas of the local cafes- but found no sign of the man. She decided to head back to her apartment since the streets were becoming crowded and noisy like usual. About twenty minutes past as she kept making her way through large crowds of holiday shoppers.

Her thoughts strayed to Garran's face, especially his chestnut eyes. ~_Beautiful…~_ There was definitely something there worth looking into. She stopped at a bustling corner and waited for the walk sign to turn on. ~_The way he looked at me…~ _Her heart began to start racing in her chest when she pictured his chestnut eyes looking directly through her. She was startled out of that thought at the sudden rush of people pushing past her, and she noticed it was time to walk across the street towards her apartments.

After running a bit to get across in time, she stopped to grab something to eat at the convenience store next to her apartment building. Once she came out with a bag of groceries she stopped abruptly, almost hitting a couple holding hands in front of her.

As if time had slowed down, she could barely see the outline of a man- or what looked like a man- turning to look at her. All she could see was the side of his face with what looked like a mechanical eye, golden light- fixed on her. Someone passed by in front of her and before her brain could register what had just happened, the figure was gone. A strong biting cold wind swept past her, making her shiver. Her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her that she had not eaten yet since yesterday's lunch break.

~_Maybe I should skipping food all the time_.~ thinking that she was seeing something strange due to her starved brain.

With a shudder, she opened the door with her electronic pass and headed to the fourth floor of the building. Morgan set down all of her things on the counter and started putting some of the perishables away in her small fridge. The small ball rolled out of her bag, almost on its own. She looked back at the counter top to see what that noise was. She picked it up and held it close to her face and asked, "What are you?"

Half expecting for it to talk back, she started tossing it around from hand to hand. She stopped once she felt something strange. The metal sphere was warm, and not warm from being handled in her hands. Metal is ice cold if it's outside for more than two minutes. She turned it over looking at the strange markings, running her fingers over it. Another grumble from her stomach caught her attention, and she placed the ball on the counter.

Another unnoticed click emitted from the ball, and then silence.

As she headed through the living room, she looked into the kitchen, and then down the hallway. The one bedroom apartment was tiny, but it was comfortable. Only one medium sized couch, a decent sized television and a small desk took up the living room area. Sparse, but with a small room like this, you have to make a few changes to your living habits to keep enough walking room around. Next to the desk, a bookcase sat filled with books on astronomy, anatomy, geology, and a variety of scientific subjects one would usually find in a college classroom. The kitchen was just enough room for her to move around to grab the pot and cooking utensils she kept in the same cabinet. She plopped all the veggies onto the counter, and began chopping away while her thoughts were taken again by that mysterious man.

She thought playfully, ~_Maybe I should try and solve it or something. I bet that would impress him…I mean he couldn't even get it open either I bet.~_

She placed the chopped veggies in the pot and added some water to get the stew going. A few cubes of beef and some seasoning later, the water started to boil. There was a pleasant salty smell throughout the apartment. As she set the pot to simmer, she went back to the counter grabbed the puzzle ball and sat on her couch. She turned on her television and flipped a few channel before stopping at the one with the local news.

After setting the volume to a low number, she started grazing the surface of the ball. She tried pressing it a few ways to try and move it through the lines, but nothing happened. As the droning man on the television made a statement on the 'holiday charity fair' for downtown she looked up and saw all the booths being set up and people walking by with turned heads.

~_At least with him around tonight I have an excuse to get away from Jeremy. I swear to God if he even asks me what underwear I'm wearing, I'll deck him in the face with his hippie guitar_.~

After another ten minutes of boring news and failed attempts to pry the ball open, she dropped the ball onto the couch and left for the kitchen. She pulled out a bowl, turned off the stove, and served herself a good helping of the beef stew with some bread as a side. She was almost done when she jumped at an odd vibration coming from her side where she sat. She looked for her phone but noticed that it was on the counter with her bag- where she left it. She stopped for a moment and then realized it was the gold sphere next to her leg on the couch. She jumped this time when it buzzed loudly, then went silent. She picked it up meaning to toss it to her bag when another static spark fluttered on her fingers.

As if seeing the world in slow motion, she felt her hand slack and she dropped the bowl. As it slowly fell, Morgan's eyes were closing to blink- and then a swirl of strange green light took over her mind. The odd sensation of falling slowly made her open her eyes. She was perfectly still- but it felt like she was falling just the same. The blurred vision was keeping her from seeing anything properly.

~_Am I on the floor?~_

Then she froze when she heard a sound. It sounded like muffled, like a man talking. She began to see a little more clearly and saw a huge, animalistic palm reach out towards her face. She tried to move, but it was impossible. The hand hesitated, but then it gingerly connected with her face and rubbed her cheek gently. After noticing the strong scent coming off the hand, she suddenly felt extremely relieved, like she recognized it. She tried to focus again, and this time she knew what she saw looked real.

A golden, mechanical eye stared straight into her widened hazel ones.

The outline of the figure meshed into a dark green haze and then she was engulfed in a greenish light again. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see her pants covered in beef broth, with her on the floor in front of her couch. She stood up in a daze and began to clean the mess, all while putting her body on auto pilot.

~_WHAT…the hell…was that…~._

As she scrubbed her carpet, her mind trailed to the golden stare of that eye- she knew she had seen it before.

~_I thought I saw…I did see that person…or what if it's not… I saw that eye before I came up here_.~

After she changed her clothing, she walked over to her desk and sat, staring blankly into the wood grain. ~_Why did…am I going nuts?~_ She cringed at the thought of becoming a Looney. Also, having to take meds for some crazy hallucinations seemed to be disgusting to her.

~_I'm just tired…and apparently I have a fixation with gold or some shit. No big deal- I just need a nap, to clear my head._~ She let out a rigid sigh, almost filled with panic and said to herself," Or maybe I just need looooots of alcohol."

Morgan kicked the ball to one of the corner walls and headed to her liquor cabinet for some brandy to drink in her room. After setting her alarm for the festival, she left her room to take a hot shower. Once she had finished drying off, she changed into some blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top to sleep in. She didn't notice the small, round lump near one of the pillows as she climbed into bed.

After a slight click sound, the golden sphere buzzed and fell silent again.

She was too busy rolling over and ruffling the bed sheets to notice anything. She began to drift to sleep once she was comfortable enough, and suddenly began to feel wonderfully warm under her sheets. The feeling got stronger the sleepier she felt. At the point of falling over the edge of consciousness, she felt her bed dip behind her and a large arm pull her body closer to the heat source.

~_Is this my dream? This feels like…a real…_~

Half asleep, she acted on instinct- clinging to the burly arm covered in what felt like a short hair fur.

She was pulled closer to something warm and muscular behind her, cupping her body as she stretched happily in her bed. The arm began to slowly move towards her abdomen, lightly touching her sensitive skin. A softened, breathy moan escaped her lips. The hand jolted slightly, but then laid flat against her side and started trailing down her leg. Her breathing became slower and heavier the more the hand and arm kept moving up and down her leg. Slowly the hand began to increase the pressure it held, and began to move towards her inner thighs. Another stifled moan pressed through her lips, along with a shudder from her entire body. The hand stopped just before the ends of her bottoms, trailing what felt like small blunted claws near the tip of cloth. It startled her just a bit, but was too greedy to let something strange happening in a 'dream' to keep her from slating her lust.

A small "…please," was all she could handle to say, and then the hand felt its way up through her bottoms, ripping them in the process.

As a thick, warm finger slipped into her soft wetness- she growled in pleasure. The finger began to make small, simple movements. Fluttering in and out, and curling inside of her just enough to make her squirm with desire for more. After a few minutes this, the other fingers found the tiny pink mound above the finger at work inside of her. Her body tensed for a moment, then relaxed as the finger began to massage it delicately. She felt something warm on her neck, and noticed it was what felt like a mouth, and wonderful hot breath. She held her breath as the mouth began to nip and bite at her neck, making her growl vibrate in her throat. She instinctively moved her neck to give more of it to the teeth now marking her. She felt something buck against her hips from behind and noticed a huge erection rubbing on the outside of her bottoms.

She gasped and released all the air she had been holding in from the last minute.

The tightening in her belly would not allow her to stop now. Her need for something bigger became more apparent as she found herself dripping over her legs.

"I'm so close now, please…don't..sto..' she whispered in frantic, fast breaths.

She breathed in heavily and then…paused at the smell that greeted her nose. It was the same scent from the hand that touched her face. The hand closed down on her, and rubbed the fleshy mound while the deft fingers inside her found the spot they were looking for. She froze when she heard a voice at the side of her neck.

"Now, lass, why would you think I would be doin' that?" said the Garran's voice, clamping down on her neck as she began to convulse wildly.

She sat up directly, arching her back in the throes of her orgasm. After collapsing on her bed exhilarated but confused, she turned around to see who it was. Instead of seeing someone she only saw her own bed. Feeling around a bit for an invisible person seemed like a stupid idea at first, but that feeling was so real to Morgan. She felt like he was really there, touching her with such tenderness. The only sign that something happened that was strange was a damn smell, like water on rock. Morgan slowly believed she was either going nuts, or just wanted a man that badly to dream about one. Sighing tiredly, she crawled back into bed, telling herself that it's just her hormones talking.

"If I'm not careful, I am going to pounce on that poor guy right when I see him tonight." She giggled breathlessly to herself and snuggled against her pillow and fell asleep.


	3. Risking Patience

**Rated M. I do not own any content or character from Treasure Planet.**

**Author note: In this chapter, you see a bond beginning with Morgan- and if you have not guessed it yet- Silver, trapped in a human form. Have fun.**

**Chapter replaced due to text wall issue.**

Morgan woke with a start. She smacked her alarm and began to get dressed for the evening.

~_Almost sundown, I better get going or I won't get to…~_

Suddenly what happened only a few hours before in her bed came back across her mind. Her knees began to weaken and she sat back on the bed, breathing fast. She looked down, and a look of pure horror spanned her entire face. Her blue bottoms had been ripped apart, barely hanging on her left thigh. Immediately after noticing this, her hand shot up to the left side of her neck. Just barely grazing it- she felt teeth marks that had left cut marks there. Returning her shaking hands to the lap, she thought of all the possible explanations to convince herself it was just a dream.

~_No way this is real…no way that was real._~ She looked at her shorts again and grimaced. ~_That did not happen. It couldn't be real._~

She thought of the arm that held her so close, covered in what felt like FUR. She felt it there; she knew that denial was not going to win over her mind this time. As she covered her head with her hands, she noticed that smell again.

Her heart almost stopped.

Just as her breathing quickened again, the golden sphere that was lying next to her rolled slightly and touched her back. She jumped up and twirled around to see what it was.

"You…do not belong there." She said with a low growl, remembering where she kicked it.

She grabbed the ball and threw it in her back, staring at it in disbelief. When she touched the metal surface, a strange feeling shot up through her spine. All that flashed across her mind was the touch of that hand…and Garran's voice cooing across her ear.

~_That thing is WAY to fucking weird to stay here_.~

Once Garran is within eye site, that 'thing' is going to be shoved in his hands, and that will be that. Once again on her bed, she grabbed her pants and pulled them on, along with her socks and sneakers. She tried to remember what she heard.

~_Was it really Garran's voice?_~

Shivering from a wave of pleasure sending goose bumps over her body, she looked back at the clock and began to hurry up to leave. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had the strangest feeling that she knew that man Garran had something to do with all this weirdness. She moved around in her room picking up various things needed for tonight's charity at the market.

She paused for a moment and thought ~_Maybe that guy just reminds me of someone_.~ While she agreed with herself for a moment, but she began to understand that was not true. It was eating away at her mind, and she needed to know who he was and why she felt like she needed to stay close to him. She shook her head violently as if to shake the thought out of her head.

She put on her small dressy green top that flowed slightly over her white pants. After tying the last laces of her sneakers, she threw on a comfortable grey coat, ready to leave. Morgan grabbed her shoulder bag, violin case and headed towards the door. She opened the door of her small apartment to leave for the market. Her heart began to pound furiously, making her feel like she had been running for hours. She slowly turned to lock the door, and once she did she let her head rest on the door to catch her breath. All she felt in her gut that she had to find Garran. Now.

~_Alright, alright- that is enough-shut up! You're just going out to chill, everything is fine.~_

Morgan turned away from her door and headed down the hall to the elevator. Once outside the apartment building, she waved down a taxi to catch a ride to downtown. While riding in the back with her violin next to her, she grabbed her sheet music and festival schedule.

After a few minutes of this, she began to feel more comfortable, looking at the evenings scheduled festivities.

~_I only have to choose one of these songs to really get people going. After that I can leave if I want to…I wonder if Garran would want to ditch early to go get drinks._~

While she thought about what they might talk about tonight, she looked out the window to try and find a few stars, if they were out. The weather outside looked like it was taking a turn for the worse, as she noticed little droplets of mist hit the window. Putting the music away, she pressed her head closer to the window to see the crowded downtown market place as they slowed down and approached the square.

~_Maybe he is already…_~ Before she could finish her thought she saw him just outside the crowd, looking at her through the slight mist. A wave of odd relief washed over her when she saw him. She did not understand why, but all she wanted to do after seeing him walking towards her taxi was that she…just needed to touch him. She needed to feel his heartbeat against her ear.

~_What…am I thinking? I don't…do that with..._~

After she saw him open the door for her, she stopped moving. A slight greenish tint started covering her vision, and as if guided by some force not shown to her, she began to walk with him- clinging to his arm.

He saw her in the yellow vehicle, with what looked like an instrument case next to her. Garran walked over, slightly bumping into one person. After muttering a slight "Pardon," he grabbed the handle of the door for Morgan. She smiled at him after hesitating, and she grabbed her belongings out of the back.

She said in a slightly, detached airy voice "Well, I'm here. How about we head away from the street to find a spot to sit…for a bit…"

He nodded, adding "If ya want…I can carry something for ya, if ya need it.", offering his hand.

She said nothing in return to this gesture, but instead curled her arm on his, and looked up at him. He could see that the plan was working, but maybe just a little too fast. He could tell her speech and behavior was already noticeably effected. After a small tick of confusion crossed his face, he let out a sigh and grasped her hand on his arm.

"I think we may need to talk about somethin', lass. There is something happening to you already, I can see it changin' ya."

She nodded, looking at him cautiously. "Did you drug me?" She spoke as if something was holding back her brain. "If you wanted me that badly, you should have just asked."

He stifled a laugh with an obnoxious "NO you silly woman. It's nothing like that, it's just…" ~_How am I going to explain to her about last night? She can't be that calm…how should I explain this?~_ he thought as he looked into her now expectant face. "If we can find someplace to talk once the crowd thins out a bit."

She nodded, continuing to hold his arm with her slightly trembling hands. She let out the slightest sigh, and said "I think…that you owe me a new pair of blue shorts."

He froze, and turned to look at her with shock on his face. ~_How in the… o no._~ She looked at him with a slightly reddened face, then back at the crowded square.

" I knew it. Explain the fur." She whispered.

He noticed that her breathing had become relatively lax. ~_Maybe I should have waited before springing on her like that…_~ He looked down at her as they walked towards the trees and benches some feet away from the large bustling crowds. ~_Too late now, looks like she has already started 'the bonding'_. _That was supposed to be three days from now!~_ All he could do was think of how to apologize for not being honest. He wanted to tell her everything badly now that she seemed to take the strange changes without any negative reactions. She was even giggling to herself now, next to him.

As they sat in a secluded spot inside a patch of planted trees, she placed her case down and clung to the side of his chest before he placed his arm down to hold her. He saw her breath in deeply as she laid her head over his heart. He felt a bit uptight, ashamed of himself, but after he settled down his heart stopped pounding in his chest. After a few moments of silence, he saw her tilt her head up towards his searching face.

Morgan asked him in a more normal tone, "Why do I keep feeling you and seeing you around me when I touch this? Although that arm around me was _**not**_ you…" Before she pulled it out of the bag, he already knew what she meant. She paused, hanging her head, fighting the pull of the mechanical ball on her mind. "…did I feel you next to me? I heard you speak like you were there."

"I am not crazy, but I am also not stupid. I felt you, heard you…I even smelled you next to me in my own bed." After a minute she added with a slight panicked look on her face, "I know you don't look strange to me, but what I felt… the way you kept looking at me yesterday…" she sat up looking into his eyes. "Who are you really? What are you?"

All he could do was look at her with sympathy and longing that startled her. He spoke softly to her in return, "I'm not really from here lass. That little object you have in your hands is supposed to give you back memories." She looked even more confused. "It's nothing like any tech ya may know here, but feeling strange is a side effect. Did you see anything at all yesterday?" She nodded, half dazed again. Morgan opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it quickly. She shook her head and shot up. She stood up away from him, and turned to face him with a demanding look.

"Who are you?!" she snapped at him. "WHY do I feel like this?"

He placed his hands together and looked at his feet, thinking of the right way to put it. "Look, lass…I"

She cut him off angrily, "Explain what the _**fuck**_ that was last night! What do you mean memories?! What is this **THING**!" She threw the metal ball at him, hitting the bench.

He saw Morgan losing her fight with the control of her mind again, looking exhausted. He would have to take her tonight. He got up to stand in front of her. All he could muster was a sympathetic look and his hands up to hold her shoulders.

"Aye lass, but it's not somethin' for discussin' right now. Tonight should hold something more pleasant for the both of us." He paused to touch her face gently, "It will become all the clearer in time." He sighed heavily, and said "If I told ya now, ya may not understand…" He wanted desperately to tell her what she was headed for and what meant to him, but before he could a voice sprang up from the corner near them.

"Yo, Morgan!" said the high pitched tone, almost straining for attention.

A squirrely looking man came trotting up past the corner where they were sitting. Morgan got off the bench and headed past the trees that shielded them from the crowds, and said half-heartedly, "Over here Jeremy."

Since they were leaving, he picked up her belongings off the bench to carry, and turned to head towards her. The stunted young man doubled back and immediately grabbed Morgan for a hug. A low growl emitted from his throat as he saw another man touching Morgan. She stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

After he let go of her with an awkward glance at her, the man noticed Garran coming up behind her. Jeremy spoke up first before Morgan could say anything. "SO I guess it's about time for you to get ready for your bit. You know, your friend may want to check out the information booth while you go get set up." Without another glance at him, Jeremy grabbed Morgan behind her shoulders to push her towards the main stage where music was already blaring.

~_THAT's it! Enough_.~ he thought furiously as he headed towards them. He was about to grab Jeremy by his shoulders and knock him on his ass, but Morgan had already wriggled out of his grip.

"Jeremy…" she cooed dangerously at him, "this is Garran." The squirmy man stared nervously at him. She saw this and added, "He is my date tonight." Jeremy stood there, wringing his own hands like they were soaked wash rags. "Now wouldn't it be so rude of me just to leave him over half an hour early before I am supposed to go on stage? Not to mention I don't even really have to be here for your charity."

Jeremy just looked at her with an open mouth, and then blurted out "But I was supposed to…"

She cut him off, grabbing Garran's arm, turning to leave, "I volunteered to help, and I think I should have my free time. I will talk to you once I am off stage."

They both left the man standing there, looking lost and angry. He looked back and saw Jeremy looking at him with pure hatred. With a devious grin back at the man, he reached out to hold Morgan turning her. He held her close to his chest as he kissed her while he glared at Jeremy, as if to say silently to him '**This on is mine**.'. Once Garran released her, he looked into her eyes. ~_So beautiful…~_ Morgan stumbled a bit in surprise, but let loose the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. He hugged her and let her walk on her own, with her violin case in her hand. They both headed towards one of the booths, apparently passing out treats for the crowd, leaving Jeremy behind with his mouth hanging wide open.

As they bumped their way over to the line of people waiting for hot cider, Morgan slid close to him. She tentatively asked, "What was that, by the way?"

He looked down at her with a wide grin. "Lass, I honestly can tell ya that I couldn't help me self. It seemed like a good thing to do, at the time 'n all." After watching her face become extremely red, he added "Looks like it did nothing but good for ya lass,".

As she let her head rest against his arm, he felt his chest swell with pride. ~_If I can get her to come with me tonight, that would be a miracle ship in a bottle! _~

They both wandered around for a few minutes, sipping their hot cider. They talked about things for a bit, like favorite foods, and fond memories. He made sure that the subject matter was vague enough to not let loose his strange origins. Morgan began talking about a few things from her past, but began to look serious once the subject turned to her family life.

"Well," she said softly, "I grew up with my family for a time. Had a mom, dad, and an older brother and sister. I was the youngest, so I tended to get away with more than I should have."

With that, he let out a laugh "I bet ya were a little ball of mischief!" and he patted her shoulder roughly. She half smiled back at him, making his stomach sink. He raised her chin to see her face better, and asked "Did I say something wrong lass?"

She shook her head, but still she seemed to grow smaller as she talked again. They moved under a patch of trees for more privacy so she could talk comfortably. "It was alright, for a time, but it did not last long for me. I was really young when everything broke apart. My father began to make bad decisions on his own. He started drinking a lot, taking 'business' trips…and what would happen when he came home drunk, and angry."

The strange way she said business made him growl in his throat. His mind stopped to think of the local brothel houses he would pass by back on his planet. ~_Business. All that trouble when ya have a wife and children to be lookin' after. _~

Morgan continued, "After one bad night at whatever bar he was at, he let loose on my mom and me, since I was with her. My mother took us away after that, and dropped me off at someone's house. She never came back." He saw her face away from him, shuddering a little and folded her arms. "I was allowed to stay for a time with them, but within a year I was given into foster care. After all of the time I spent alone, I finally made it here. Now I… have a place now that is mine, and I am ok. I'm ok…"

He bowed his head and took her in his arms. Morgan wrapped her arms back around him in return, and asked "Can we talk about this later please? I really just want to enjoy tonight without thinking of what happened. Besides, I have to get on stage in a few minutes."

He squeezed her tightly before stroking her face with his warm hands. "Ya don't have to say a thing to me ya don't want to, alright?" He said gently, "I will be watchin' ya from the crowd lass. I am not a man that knows many words, but I…" he paused. ~_I can't stand waitin' anymore, blast it!~_ "Ah, well… don't worry about a thing. By the end of the week, you will have a whole new life to be lookin' forward to. Now that, is a promise I aim to be keepin'."

Morgan gave him a confused look, but smiled shortly after. He let her out of his arms, and he couldn't help but regretting it immediately. She grabbed her things, and headed towards the crowd in front of the stage, holding her head down while she walked. After a moment, he decided to move closer to the stage, grumbling to himself as he slowly made his way through the crowd.

"I'm a damned fool…a damned fool for making her feel…" Before he could even finish punishing himself, he saw her walk across the stage and sit on one of the stools in the middle. Jeremy's voice chimed in loudly over the stage, introducing her to the crowd. He felt his lip curl when he heard that simpering man speak. There was something about that Jeremy fellow that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Morgan Adams, who will be playing the violin solo from Bach's Chaconne, Partita in D." As the announcer paused, Morgan removed her coat-revealing the sparkling green top she was hiding. "For the charity raffle ticket prize, please buy your chance to win at the information booth."

The lights began to dim, and she readied her violin to her shoulder. What happened next, made him forget why he was even here. All he could hear was sweet music that caressed his ears, and all he could see was her eyes fixed on his own as he stood in the crowd. It was just the two of them, alone in the world.

Morgan took a deep breath, staring out into the crowd looking for him. She saw him just as the lights began to dim. All she could think about was playing her best for him, proving to him somehow that she was not a broken person. Once she placed her chin on the instrument, her hands began to move across the strings like water. She stared at him while she played, never taking her softened eyes off of his. Musical notes spiked and flowed through her as she played the music. Once she stood from her chair, the crowd began to clap and cheer. The music was moving her breath with every stroke from her bow. Within a few minutes of watching Garran's eyes locked on hers, she let out a grin and finished the last bit of the solo. She lost herself within her own passion for the music that she played. As the last part was coming up, she let out the slightest notes for the crowd to hear. Once she was done playing, the crowd clapped and cheered. She bowed, and turned to grab her coat from the chair and walked briskly off stage.

New music was already blaring by the time she found her violin case near the back. She put down her violin and put her coat back on her freezing skin. She heard steps next her and a hand squeezing her shoulder. Jeremy found her.

~_He had to go across the stage to get to me this fast…can't he take a god damn hint?!_ ~

"So yeah, that was good. Great." He said with a slight irritation as he grabbed her violin and put it away for her.

~_I can't believe he is doing this kind of shit twice in one night_. ~ She thought bitterly.

He continued to ignore her venomous eyes and pushed again, "Hey lets go grab a drink, I know your favorite place you always go to every Saturday night."

She stopped moving and straightened her back, and turned to look at him. She almost spat at him, "THAT is because you follow me there and stay until I leave. I am only going to ask…" She stopped herself.

~_nope, I am fucking done with you dude_.~

She began again, "I am only going to tell you this once Jeremy. Leave me alone. I have someone that I already belong to." He looked like he had just been hit by a truck. He stepped closer to her, cracking his voice as he said "You are supposed to be with me Morgan. I am always around you- I do EVERYTHING for you.''

She interrupted him, yelling "YOU DID ONE THING FOR ME, DROP IT ALREADY. I – DO – NOT- FUCK- FOR- MONEY-ANYMORE."

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, making her hit her head on the metal bar next to them. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS WITH ME!"

He stared angrily at her. She looked at him with watering eyes and let out a low whisper next to his ear, "Because, you… are NOT worth anything to me you fucking creep!"

He threw her against the wall and raised his hand to punch her. His arm was grabbed by Garran before he could let loose his strike. She looked up in surprise to see Garran squeezing his arm.

"Never again will you touch her!" He snarled as he squeezed harder, making Jeremy kneel.

She was about to make him stop, but it was too late. She watched Jeremy's face cringe in pain as his arm snapped. Jeremy screamed and fell into a crumpled heap onto the floor. Morgan looked up at him and they both silently agreed to leave quickly. She threw her bag strap over her shoulder and grabbed her violin case. She saw him head back towards the side door. Before she turned to leave, she knelt down next to Jeremy.

Holding down his shoulders, she spoke without anger in her voice "Stop moving, you will make it worse." She hoisted him up and let him rest against the wall. After looking at him sobbing she said to him, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt…but you really should not have tried to hit me.''

She took out her phone and dialed for an ambulance. Once she finished giving them the info, she stood up to leave waving down someone from the other side of the stage. After one last glance from Jeremy, she walked towards the door. Garran stood there with a look of disbelief, and held open the door for her. She never looked back after that moment.


	4. Transformation

**Rated M. I do not own any content or characters from Treasure Planet.**

**Author note: In this chapter, we finally see Silver transform back from his current human form. To clarify- this is a future version of him, having traveled After this chapter, everything snowballs and a new life is waiting for them both.**

**Chapter replacement due to text wall reading issue.**

He stopped right before opening the door, looking for Morgan who was behind him. He couldn't believe it. ~_Why would she even consider helpin' a man like that?!_~ He watched as she gently set him against a wall and lean in close to say something. After she waved down someone else to look after that whimpering excuse of a man, she walked quickly to his side.

He held the door open for her, watching her go through first with a strange look on her face. Once they walked around the back of the stage, they picked up the pace once they were clear of the loud music and crowds of people. Morgan bumped into him, and then steadied herself before walking across the road.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to…"

She bumped into him again, this time with her hand on his arm, and the other one in front of her to help her balance.

"Careful, lass. What's wrong?" he said with a concerned look.

She shot him an angry, pained look. "Just get me back to my apartment ok. Get a taxi."

He asked somewhat puzzled "A what-now?"

With an annoyed glance back at him she stated "The same kind of car I came here in."

He looked around for a yellow car like that one, but saw none. He decided to wait until they both were far enough down the street before asking any questions again.

The weather had gotten worse as they walked. Small droplets of water began to patter across the pavement, and within a few minutes it began to pour rain. He walked a little closer to her to help keep her dry, about to ask her what happened when he stopped walking and grabbed her.

"Lass, your head!" He whispered in panicked tone, holding her head still in his hands.

She pushed him away and leaned against the nearest brick wall. "Stop. Just don't…" She pleaded with him.

He stepped closer to her, leaning over her with his towering figure, his hand blocking her way. "Why did you even help that fool of a man after what he did to ya?" From what he could see the damage looked serious enough. "I'll try and find some help…"

Morgan stopped him, and said frantically "Something is wrong with me…my head, it's…" She held her head in her hands, trying to clamp down on her bleeding wound.

When he saw this he pulled out a small grey cloth and placed it on her wound, holding his hand there. A few lines of blood dripped down her face as he tried to stop the bleeding. He let out a dangerous growl as he remembered watching Jeremy's horror stricken face washed across his mind. "I should have broken more than that bastards arm for even touchin' ya."

Right as he began to walk forward, looking around for someone near them for help, she halted him by grabbing his arm. "I do not want to get help from anyone else."

She gingerly touched the gash that went across the back of her head, hissing in pain as she touched it. She sat up with a serious look on her face. She looked at him with concerning eyes and said "Jeremy has probably told the police by now that I was involved with breaking his arm. We can't really go anywhere after what you did…"

He held her close to him and sighed, placing her hand on the cloth to keep pressure on it. Morgan broke free from his hold on her. "I'm fine, let me just walk ok."

He was about to protest against this. Her obvious lack of balance was clear enough when she crashed into his arm as she struggled to walk. She grabbed his arm and looked at him, almost pleading him as she struggled to say something. Her eyes began to take on a greenish tint as he stared at them with deep concern. Her body began to shiver violently as if she had been dunked into freezing water. He tried to hold her upright as her legs began to weaken. Leaning against him, she let loose a whimper that made his heart sink in his chest.

~_No not now, please anything but this!~_

In a fearful voice she sputtered "What's…happening...to me?"

He saw a familiar flash of greenish light leave her eyes and she fell into a heap on the wet concrete. "DAMN! C'mon! NOT NOW!" he yelled. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was already too late to take her anywhere in the city for help. It was only a matter of time before his body would change back.

In a snarl of pain he grabbed the right side of his face, feeling part of his flesh melt away in his hands. He looked down at her, only to see a pale face looking back at him with…an unnatural greenish light coming from her open eyes. She reached for his face. Her hand stopped as her nails clicked against something metallic under his hands. As he released his hand once the pain subsided, he looked at her through his cybernetic eye, gleaming with a yellow light.

"I'm so sorry lass…but ya won't be goin' home tonight." As he took her face in his hand, he felt his stomach hitch. The change in both of them had already begun.

~_No time, I've got no damn time, blast it!~_ he growled at himself in thought. He ripped a length of his shirt and wrapped her head. Once he was done tying the dressing he looked at his hands. His arms, hands and body began to double in size. He looked at a puddle next to them and saw his face begin to change, showing his burly bear-like features, including a thin layer of fur. His skin was crawling with adrenaline and burning pain, his heart thundering in his chest. In his state he would most likely get them both killed if he were to be seen. No one on this planet has seen an Ursid before.

"We have to move now, no time…" Without another word he picked her up in his arms to carry her.

The pain that was accompanying his muscle growth was almost unbearable as he hurried through the city. He could feel his human bones cracking as they grew inside his body to their normal size. As he struggled down an empty street, his cloths began to rip from his now bulging muscles. He plowed his way through the darkened alley ways of the city. As he made his way through the slums, he had to stop to catch his breath.

He moved to sit behind a small building, holding her close, away from the stinging wind and rain. He could tell that she was close to waking up again. The intense pain he felt as his eye was replaced began again at his side and leg. After biting down on his jacket, fighting with the burning sensation of melting flesh, he felt his cybernetic parts blinking back into existence.

After a few clicks, ticks, and cracks the pain was subsiding. Soon after he found his sense of smell triple, and he could smell the familiar dirt road up ahead. He looked down at his legs, or what was left of them. His right leg had been replaced with the cybernetic couplings and parts he had been used to for most of his life. He reached down passed his knee coupling and found the switch for his metallic replica of a leg. Once he flipped it, a small bag on the side of his leg pouch let loose a free flowing, flexible metallic-like liquid that meshed together across the span of his parts. It covered everything, making an external unbreakable dulled replica of his other leg. He leaned back to the wall of the building with a pained sigh. He knew that he needed to make it back soon, before he would black out from the rest of his body changing.

~_I can't be far off now, I can smell the sea from here._~

He could feel her heart pounding through his own ripped clothes as he held her. He forced himself back up, and wrapped her in his coat as he hurried down the back alley way. He began to see the trees that grew closer to the coast just behind the industrial plants. With a few minutes of jogging around slogged gravel road ways near the large buildings, he found the main road leading to the shore. He waited for a few minutes for the road to be clear of vehicles passing by before he moved. Just as he was about to leave his hiding place, he felt Morgan's hand grabbing onto his torn shirt.

"Almost there lass, don't you worry." He felt her pull closer to him. ~_I should have never left ya alone_.~ He thought bitterly to himself.

He looked back up the road to see if it was clear. After the next car passed he sprinted across the road, tightening his grip on her as he fled the city. His heart began to strain, warning him about the change in his chest. Ignoring this, he crashes his was through the last bit of trees, and passed the towering dunes near the hidden path to his shelter.

The outlines of the rocky cliffs near the cave were being beaten with rain and sea water as he approached. He made his way down, ignoring the pains in his chest. He knew it was too soon to take her here, but he had no choice. He walked down through the twisting archways of the cave, and down the main pathway to where he stayed. The wind and rain were barely a whisper where they were in the cave system.

Dripping wet and in a considerable amount of pain now, he left her things near the pathway as he walked towards his bed. As he set her gently onto the blankets, he began to remove her freezing clothes and covered her shivering body with a blanket. He made a large fire to keep them both warm. Another pang of burning pain followed by a few cracks in his chest made him double over near his supplies.

"NOT yet ya damned son of a spaceport floosy…" he growled.

After struggling to get up again, he lumbered over to a bundle of sacks and boxes. He fumbled with a few sacks, completely empting the contents onto the ground. ~_I know I brought it here; no use in hidin' ya little…_~

A loud thud hit his pointed ears as he dumped a small box onto the floor. He grabbed the wrapped object and popped the cap, smothering a new piece of cloth with the pungent gel that oozed out from the canister. He made his way quickly back to where Morgan lay, and placed it gently over her wound. Once he tied it down, he took off his shirt and ripped pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black, over stretched boxers. They fit him well enough since he lost a considerable amount of weight before his trip here. When he looked down at how ridiculous he looked almost naked, not used to being in shape still. His torso had not changed back completely but he knew it would happen soon.

Once he made sure that her bleeding stopped completely he sat heavily onto one of the flat rocks next to her. He looked down at his hands to see he was nearly finished changing back to his own body.

~_Somethin' tells me I shoulda never listened to that salamander, tellin' me that "O, it will only hurt a little"~ _He grimaced again as the pain in his chest doubled. Clenching his stomach, he thought about that hooded stranger he met only yesterday. ~'_Only would hurt a little' my arse_.~

He snarled as he felt his chest begin to crack, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor next to Morgan. His chest heaved up and down as he concentrated on breathing. He rolled onto his back once his vision began to fade. As the last few cracks from his back and ribs rang through the cave, he felt the searing hot pain through his chest and right arm.

A few moments of struggled breathing and the pain began to subside again. He felt all of his mechanical parts back where they belonged. His entire body felt numb as he began to relax from tonight's events. He felt his head become heavy, and he slowly began to fall unconscious. He turned his head to look at Morgan before the darkness took him. Through his blurred vision he could only see what looked like her hand clasping onto his. Everything faded to blackness.


End file.
